120715-To Leave or Not to Leave
23:35:22 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP FAIRY VILLAGE. 23:38:07 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems a bit more active than was last seen... he is at least less zombie like... -- 23:38:16 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 23:38:16 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC finishes typing up something on his phone and hops off of it, captchaloging it with a sigh -- 23:38:31 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC a relaxed sigh -- 23:39:34 CCC: ...hey Serios 23:39:42 CGG: Mr. Aesona..... 23:39:45 CCC: Are you... 23:39:56 CGG: Somewhat. Better.... 23:40:12 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his eyes dart to the side like he's literally looking for the right words -- 23:40:35 CCC: ...feeling better? 23:41:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods -- 23:42:20 CGG: Not. Certain. On. What. Action. To. Be. Taken.... 23:44:16 CCC: Regarding what? 23:46:56 CGG: Was. In. Denial. Before.... About. Whether. This. Was. Could. Have. Been. Overlooked. In. Miss. Libby'S. Favor.... Was. Telling. Myself. In. Terms. Of. Troll. Culture. This. Is. Barely.... Or. That. She. Was. Only. Like. How. Miss. Aaisha. Was. In. Her. Past.... 23:47:17 CGG: But.... 23:48:08 CGG: There. Were. No. Answers. To. Anything. You. Brought. Up.... 23:49:16 CGG: No. Easy. Ones. At. Least.... 23:51:42 CCC: The truth hurts 23:52:15 CCC: Sometimes bad things happen 23:52:20 CGG: Especially. Knowing. This. One.... My. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby. Will. Not. Help. Her.... It. Will. Only. Perhaps. Make. Her. Worse.... 23:52:53 CCC: ... 23:53:10 CCC: So you're going to end your matespritship? 23:53:18 CGG: Do. Not. Know.... 23:53:33 CGG: I.... Do. Not. Know. What. I. Am. To. Do.... 23:53:45 CGG: I. Do. Not. Even. Know. If. I. Can.... 23:53:49 CCC: So take a step back 23:54:01 CCC: What results do you see coming about from that? 23:54:30 CCC: Would she be any better for it? 23:55:48 CGG: There. Is. The. Good. Question.... The. Result. Of. Leaving. Her. Would. Be. Her. Having. One. Less. Connection. With. Our. Session.... And. My. Eventual. Death. From. Withdrawal.... 23:55:56 CGG: Me. Not. Leaving. Her.... 23:56:12 CGG: Results. In. Her. Possibly. Only. Caring. About. Saving. Me.... 23:56:20 CGG: At. The. Cost. Of. Everyone. Else.... 23:57:39 CGG: Not. Leaving. Her. Would. Reassure. Her. That. Her. Goals. Were. Worth. The. Costs.... There. Would. Be. No. Accountability.... 23:58:00 CGG: She. Would. Only. Feel. Shame. In. Knowing. That. It. Is. Known.... 23:58:52 CGG: The. Relationship. Completes. Her. But. Does. Not. Balance. Her.... 00:01:00 CCC: Hmmm 00:01:26 CCC: Well, what do you want out of it? 00:01:39 CCC: Are you still flushed for her? 00:01:45 CCC: Even knowing all of this? 00:02:31 CGG: ...Yes.... I. Still. Keep. Seeing. The. Miss. Libby. I. Want. To. See.... 00:03:17 CGG: It. Is.... A. Complete. Mess.... 00:04:33 CCC: Well do you think her misdeeds are greater than your flush? 00:05:25 CCC: Hell, not even misdeeds 00:06:07 CCC: She has power, so she does as she pleases regarding those below her 00:06:50 CCC: She had a goal 00:06:56 CCC: So she acted towards it 00:07:15 CCC: Her goal wasp you, so she waded through all those sessions to get to you 00:09:00 CGG: She. Has. To. Have. Some. Accountability. For. That.... Or. Something. To. Make. Her. See. Her. Error. In. Full.... Not. Just. Feeling. Shame. For. Having. To. Show. Me.... 00:09:46 CCC: What did she even show you? 00:10:24 CCC: What wasp worth ripping salvation from hundreds of unfortunate souls? 00:11:01 CGG: What. Was. Shown.... Were. The. Dead. Of. Those. Sessions.... For. Their. Genetics.... To. Ensure. Our. Own. She. Said.... 00:11:58 CCC: To ensure our own? 00:12:26 CCC: For reproduction? 00:12:30 CGG: Yes.... 00:13:01 CGG: But.... Did. They. All. Have. To. Die. For. That? 00:13:16 CCC: I'm gonna guess no 00:13:46 CGG: I. Was. Too. Afraid. To. Admit. To. That. Thought.... 00:14:10 CCC: Oh man 00:14:38 CCC: That Nyarla mite have actually helped her with that 00:15:02 CGG: Would. You. Have. Done. So? 00:15:16 CCC: ...I don't know 00:15:26 CCC: I don't know the future 00:15:36 CGG: As. You. Are. Now. Though.... 00:16:05 CCC: No 00:16:52 CCC: I mean 00:17:03 CCC: Well, what's done is done 00:17:26 CCC: They didn't have to die, but they are already did 00:17:43 CCC: I sure enough wouldn't be taking any new subjects for her 00:18:35 CGG: Good.... 00:19:11 CCC: I'm not going to demonize her or anything 00:19:23 CCC: It actually levels her 00:19:30 CCC: With the other twinks 00:19:53 CGG: What. Am. I. To. Do. With. All. This. Though? 00:20:17 CCC: That's for you to decide 00:20:51 CGG: Which. Brings. Us. Straight. Back. To. The. Problems. With. Either. Action.... 00:20:58 CCC: I'm probably long passed jaded, so I can more or less accept what she's done 00:21:11 CCC: It sure as hell won't be us though 00:22:11 CCC: So if you leave her, what would she do? 00:22:25 CGG: I. Do. Not. Now.... 00:22:42 CGG: The. Thing. Is. Though. She. Already. Believes. It. Is. Going. To. Happen. Anyway.... 00:22:54 CGG: It. Is. What. She. Sees.... 00:23:50 CCC: If her vision combs true, it's your own fault for letting the idea entrench itself within you 00:24:29 CCC: Turning it into a self fulfilling prophesy 00:24:49 CCC: But what are her options should you leave her? 00:25:01 CCC: Since you don't know her exact course of action 00:26:54 CGG: Option. One.... She. Waits. For. Me. To. Return. To. Her.... 00:27:24 CGG: Option. Two.... She. Courts. Someone. Else. To. Mend. Heartbreak.... 00:27:38 CGG: Option. Three.... She. Abandons. Us.... 00:30:22 CCC: Or she takes the vial 00:30:30 CGG: Option. Four.... 00:30:33 CCC: But I doubt that last one 00:31:36 CGG: In. All. But. One. Option. I. Likely. Die.... Unless. She. Keeps. Supplying. Me. With. The. Stims. Outside. Of. The. Relationship.... 00:32:09 CCC: She'd likely do so for your sake 00:32:23 CGG: Perhaps.... 00:32:28 CCC: Thought I doubt that's uncurable 00:33:07 CGG: It. Was. Strong. Enough. To. Have. Withdrawal. Effects. From. One. Use.... If. There. Is. A. Cure. It. May. Take. Too. Long. To. Find.... 00:33:30 CGG: And. Twinks. Would. Normally. Not. Need. To. Have. A. Cure.... 00:33:36 CCC: So you'll likely be supplied til then 00:33:58 CCC: I mean, maybe 00:34:13 CCC: At least two of those options allow that 00:35:49 CCC: Anyway 00:36:00 CCC: So you want to punish her for what she's done? 00:37:00 CCC: Outside the simple shame of her secret being known 00:39:38 CGG: I. Have. To. Do. What. Is. Best. For. The. Team.... If. There. Is. A. Way. To. Make. Her. Fully. Realize. It.... Feel. True. Remorse. Over. Holding. The. Power. She. Is. Holding. Over. Others. So. Readily.... It. Will. Be. The. One. Thing. That. Can. Keep. Us. All. Safe. In. The. End.... Not. Just. Me.... 00:41:15 CGG: To. Make. Her. Undergo. What. Miss. Aaisha. Underwent. Shortly. Before. I. Met. Her.... 00:41:39 CCC: So the way to do this would be to invalidate all the work she's done for your sake? 00:41:57 CGG: .... 00:44:00 CGG: I. Do. Not. Even. Know.... But. Giving. Her. The. Goal. Right. Now.... 00:44:32 CGG: It. Is. Much. Like. One. Of. Us. Wielding. The. Sword. As. We. Are. Now.... 00:44:59 CCC: Actually, I think I'm closer to being ready for it 00:45:09 CCC: After learning of this 00:45:31 CCC: It's certainly eye opening what it really means to have power 00:45:43 CCC: And the careful balance that keeps one in check 00:47:46 CGG: I. Partly. Wonder. If. The. Game. Itself. Was. Telling. Me. The. Action. I. Was. To. Always. Take.... The. Prince. Of. Rage. Destroys. Passion.... I. May. Counter. Scarlet. Directly.... But. Perhaps. I. Am. To. Not. Fulfill. That. One. Quadrant. With. Miss. Libby.... To. Not. Fulfill. Hers. Or. My. Own. Passion.... 00:48:21 CCC: ...That sounds dumb 00:48:51 CGG: How. So? 00:48:52 CCC: Is that what I sounded like back when I thought I wasp changing the futures simply by existing as a time player? 00:49:16 CCC: Serios, life is what you make it 00:49:31 CCC: Enough said 00:49:55 CCC: The game doesn't dictate your actions, you do 00:50:20 CCC: Your 'role' is but an outlet that you may use 00:50:44 CCC: But it will not use you 00:51:32 CCC: And if it does, then something is probably wrong and you need to regain yourself and stand firm 00:52:16 CCC: They are your powers; you are not their puppet. 00:54:51 CGG: ....I. Hope. What. You. Say. Is. Right..... And. I. Hope. Breaking. Away. From. Miss. Libby. Even. For. A. Time.... Is. The. Right. Action.... 00:56:20 CCC: ... 00:56:33 CCC: Are you really certain that it is? 00:57:01 CCC: And is this the best punishmant for her? 00:58:03 CGG: If. I. Do. Not. Nothing. Will. Change. For. Her.... And. I. Will. Not. Order. Her.... 01:00:54 CGG: She. Will. Have. Showed. Me. Her. Worse. Side. And. Know. That. I. Have. Come. Out. In. The. End. Accepting. It.... 01:01:22 CCC: Accepting it by breaking up with her? 01:01:59 CGG: No. I. Mean. If. I. Stayed. With. Her. Now.... 01:02:37 CCC: Do you not accept her? 01:02:48 CCC: She is not the sum of her deeds 01:03:07 CGG: What. Else. Is. There. To. Do. Though? 01:03:17 CGG: I. Can. Not. Balance. Her.... 01:04:17 CGG: That. May. Be. For. Miss. Suproc. To. Do. But. I. Do. Not. Know. If. That. Is. A. True. Moirallegiance.... 01:04:25 CCC: Only people with power can check people with power 01:04:48 CCC: And I doubt her species really feels moiraillegiance 01:05:26 CGG: It. Certainly. Needs. The. Concept.... 01:05:34 CCC: One option is to stay with her 01:05:44 CCC: If you're truly still flushed for her 01:06:14 CCC: She bared her private shame 01:06:27 CCC: And to her it would appear that you're faltering 01:06:37 CCC: That you can't stomach her actions 01:07:12 CCC: Actions have consequences, yes 01:07:32 CCC: But notice that we've yet to give Scarlet or Jack or Glissa any kind of combuppance 01:08:30 CGG: ....No. We. Have. Not.... 01:10:04 CCC: And this is no different 01:10:44 CCC: You won't order her, and I respet that 01:11:05 CCC: Though I fear the fallout if you should leave her 01:11:21 CCC: Like, the Other Libby 01:11:27 CGG: .... 01:11:46 CGG: Bound. By. Feelings. Of. Love. And. Fear.... 01:12:06 CCC: Yes 01:12:25 CCC: She'd abandoned her timeline to find a version of me that would love her 01:13:03 CCC: Would have taken the vial if I hadn't have picked her 01:13:24 CCC: And after speaking with Aaisha again, like fuck can I hold out 01:14:16 CCC: Last I heard, she wasp breaking things around the archives and our Libby offered to take care of it 01:14:36 CCC: I agreed to it 01:14:46 CGG: .... 01:15:51 CGG: That.... Is. Certainly.... Surprising.... 01:16:12 CGG: You. Had. Wanted. To. Keep. Both. Parties. Happy.... Miss. Aaisha. And. Miss. Other. Libby.... 01:16:31 CCC: Yeah 01:16:46 CCC: Damn near ready to sacrifice my own happiness to do it 01:16:50 CCC: Didn't work like that 01:17:01 CCC: And it hurts man 01:17:04 CCC: It really does 01:17:39 CCC: But there would be consequences to let her go unchecked 15:24:40 CCC: So tell me, what options did I have there? 15:25:58 CGG: No. Good. Ones. To. Be. Certain.... 15:26:12 CCC: Court her in spite of myself and Aaisha. 15:27:07 CCC: Or tend to Aaisha for the sake of myself and all the players and leave Libby in the cold. 15:27:22 CCC: With the added danger of her maybe killing us all 15:29:07 CCC: So I did what I felt wasp best. Not best for her or me, but for everyone. 15:29:37 CCC: I used my power over the situation and now she's dead 15:30:35 CGG: And. You. Believe. Me. Staying. With. My. Miss. Libby. Is. What. Is. Best. For. Everyone? Even. If. There. Is. No. Telling. If. She. Will. Continue. To. Employ. Her. Power. Over. Others. Like. She. Has? 15:31:25 CCC: Well could you kill her if she'd kill us? 15:31:56 CCC: No, would you? If you had the power to 15:34:24 CCC: I'm in no position to court her in your place to keep her tame, neither red or black. 15:34:46 CCC: You should know her better than I do, but I don't see any good outcombs 15:38:47 CGG: ...You. Are. Right.... I. Can. Not. Leave. Her. With. How. Things. Are.... And. It. Is. Not. As. If. I. Do. Not. Have. These. Feelings.... 15:41:57 CCC: It's not that you don't have a choice in the matter 15:42:16 CCC: If you will be with her, it should be through your flush 15:42:44 CCC: But never forget that your relationship has power over her outside of those orders you refuse to give 15:43:11 CCC: And that she has power over the rest of us as annoying as it is to admit 15:44:06 CCC: She can be an enemy more dangerous to us than Jack if she ever chose to be 15:47:36 CGG: That. Is. Certainly. Something. To. Keep. In. Mind.... 15:48:45 CGG: I. Apologise. For. How. I. Was. Before.... I. Should. Have. Been. Better. Than. To. Have. Broken. Down. Like. That.... 15:49:46 CCC: It's fine. It wasp a hard thing to comb to terms with. 15:50:07 CCC: I wasp shooken too, but it mostly confirmed the fears I already had 15:51:28 CGG: This. Is. Not. Exactly. Something. We. Can. Share. With. The. Others.... At. Least. At. This. Time.... 15:51:57 CCC: Likely not ever 15:52:24 CCC: Remember that she killed her partner in another timeline for finding that out 15:52:45 CGG: Yes.... 15:52:50 CCC: I'm half expecting to get silenced now 15:53:05 CCC: But we'll see 15:53:44 CGG: I. Will. Not. Allow. It.... If. She. Truelly. Did. See. How. Events. Would. Unfold. She. Would. Have. Known. That. This. Had. To. Have. Happen.... 15:54:20 CGG: And. I. Will. Not. Have. The. Deaths. Of. Others. On. My. Hands. For. This. 15:55:15 CGG: Though. Still. Step. Carefully. Around. Her. For. A. Time.... Category:Serios Category:Nyarla